


Просветлённый

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Отабеку нравится летать во сне.Ложки не существует… Но вдохновение иногда приходит из таких вот артов: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/6/1/3461599/85827005.jpgАвтор - khajiitka (ficbook.net/authors/2279345)





	Просветлённый

Отабеку снится, что он чёрный орёл. Расправляет крылья, подминает под себя встречный ветер, словно подушку, парит над залитыми солнцем родными степями и горами, высматривает под снежной дымкой облаков новую добычу на обед. И вдруг левое крыло неожиданно пронзает резкая боль, словно ему на лету выдрали перо.

Склонив голову вбок, он чуть не открывает клюв, поражённый то ли открывшейся картиной, то ли чужим нахальством: на угольно-чёрном крыле, уютно примостившись, сидит непонятно откуда взявшийся светло-рыжий кот. И не просто сидит, а играется с его, Алтына, маховыми перьями! Глупый, сейчас же повыдёргивает все, и они вместе рухнут на камни внизу!

Коту, похоже, совершенно нет дела до того, что его тут, по идее, не должно быть. Он по-хозяйски вонзает острые когти в гладкое жёсткое оперение, доставая до самой плоти крыльев и заставляя Отабека клёкотать от боли, а затем начинает карабкаться, лезет выше: к крепкой шее, к чёрной блестящей голове.

Отабек уже готовится распрощаться со своими зоркими глазами, ведь этот странный зверь сейчас непременно их выколет, и тогда они точно разобьются. Если не о землю, то о попавшуюся на пути скалу, дерево, человеческий дом... Он рефлекторно жмурится и вдруг слышит какой-то совершенно посторонний звук. Такой можно было бы назвать неуместным даже сейчас, в ситуации, страннее которой и нарочно не придумаешь.

Рыжий кот мурчит ему на ухо. И глухая низкая вибрация передаётся от пушистого кошачьего горла к перьям, полым костям и самому позвоночнику. Он крепко держится за Отабека своими страшными когтями, способными в один миг лишить и зрения, и слуха, и доброй половины оперения, но только трётся мохнатой мордой об изгиб птичьей шеи, о краешек твёрдого, как камень, тёмного клюва.

Странный гость поднимает на него пронзительные зелёные глаза, и Отабеку кажется, что он всё-таки ослеп. Как это бывает, если засмотришься на что-то слишком яркое и сияющее. А кот продолжает ластиться к чёрному крылу, напевать свою странную песню, похожую на человеческое бормотание, и вдруг вцепляется в орлиную шею зубами так сильно, что Алтын теряет ветер из-под крыльев, начинает падать и...

Просыпается. И первое, что он видит перед собой, – яростные зелёные глаза и потрясающе нахальную физиономию Плисецкого, который искусал Отабеку, кажется, весь левый локоть.

– Ты задолбал уже спать весь выходной! – рычит Юра на ухо точно так же, как только что бормотал на крыле котейка. – А я задолбался тебя будить. Вставай уже, духовно просветлённый... На прокате бы такое лицо делал, как во сне корчишь.

Юра в последний раз пытается цапнуть Отабека за локоть и тут же получает им по носу, кубарем скатываясь прямо ему в руки. Отабеку нравится летать во сне, но просыпаться, каждый раз встречая родные зелёные глаза, даже лучше. И ради этого ни зорких глаз потерять не жалко, ни богатых перьев.


End file.
